Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (anime)
| fanart = OddEyesVenomDragon-Fanart.png | ja_image = OddEyesVenomDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | image_nc = OddEyesVenomDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | attribute = DARK | types = Dragon / Fusion / Pendulum / Effect | level = 10 | atk = 3300 | def = 2500 | effect_types = | material = * "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" * "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" | ja_material = | pendulum_scale = 1 | vi_pendulum_effect = Giảm thiệt hại chiến đấu lần đầu tiên mà bạn sắp nhận mỗi lượt về 0. | pendulum_effect = Reduce the first battle damage you would take each turn to 0. | vilore = Nếu lá này đã được Triệu hồi Dung hợp ở lượt này chỉ sử dụng các quái thú trên sân: Bạn có thể khiến lá này tăng CÔNG bằng với tổng CÔNG của tất cả quái thú hiện tại đối thủ điều khiển, cho đến hết lượt này. Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú đối thủ điều khiển; cho đến hết lượt này, mục tiêu đó có hiệu ứng bị phủ nhận, và nếu nó làm thế, thay thế hiệu ứng này với hiệu ứng gốc của mục tiêu đó. Nếu lá này bị tiêu diệt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài trong Vùng Dao động của bạn; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nó, và nếu bạn làm thế, đặt lá này trong Vùng Dao động của bạn, sau đó tiêu diệt nhiều nhất có thể các quái thú đối thủ điều khiển, và nếu bạn làm điều đó, gây thiệt hại cho đối thủ bằng với tổng CÔNG của các quái thú bị tiêu diệt đã có trên sân. | lore = If this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and if it does, replace this effect with that target's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. | ja_pendulum_effect = | ja_lore = | appears_in_av = 148 | decks = Yuya Sakaki | archseries = * Odd-Eyes * Supreme King * Venom | related_to_archseries = * Four Dimension Dragons * Fusion (archetype) | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Fusion Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Pendulum Monsters as Fusion Materials * Special Summons from your Pendulum Zone | life_points = * Prevents battle damage * Damages your opponent | stat_change = * This card gains ATK * Copies effects | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Effect Monsters * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | action = * Activates from your Extra Deck * Activates from your Extra Deck * Goes to Pendulum Zone | misc = * Limited activations * Fusion Pendulum Monster }}